Equestria's first Thanksgiving
by Duperghoul
Summary: A short poem on Equestria's first Thanksgiving. It's not going to be easy as they setup this new holiday in Canderlot. Has quick references to past four seasons as Twilight and friends get ready for the big feast.


**Welcome to the story of Equestria's first Thanksgiving, ever. With conveniently placed rhymes, it'll be a fun ride here! THe only one that did this was the author Insanitypony. But this will be different, and more bright, so gather around everypony.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Twilight st around in her new castle due to boredom.<p>

She's read all her books, and still doesn't know her purpose of having the kingdom.

So the purple pony decided to take a short visit to Canderlot High School, and glazed in awe at some sort of parade. She had no clue about this new Holiday.

Twilight went to her Canderlot High friends, and Sunset Shimmer explained everything from Lincoln's signature appeal or it, all the way to the roots of Thanksgiving day.

Sunset Shimmer gone in great detail on how Pilgrams came to the new world on the Mayflower ship, and were starving. Then the natives helped them out by offering up some food, in exchange for some clothes and cloth.

It is a great holiday, were everyone sits around like sloths.

The quick explanation was transparent.

If you want the full truth of the Holiday, that isn't taught in Elementary school, ask your parents.

After playing a few rounds of Smash Bros Wii U, the princess of friendship returned home. She immediately flew to Princess Luna and Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle explained the concept of the Thanksgiving Feast. The two Goddesses quickly opened up to the new idea.

They decided to host their own big feast in Canderlot, with all ponies welcome to come. After talking it out, they scheduled the feast for the next night.

When the purple alicorn told Pinkie Pie about this new Holiday, she nearly exploded with joy. But not as happier she became when Cheese Sandwich came into her sight.

Pinkie and Cheese decided to set up the big parade for Thanksgiving. They had giant balloons, a marching band, and floats. All this would be led by the Wonderbolts flying in the sky.

The only problem that came up, is that they didn't know when to start the parade. They then settled on bright an early the next day.

This parade was going to be perfect, all thanks to Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie!

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle told Applejack about the big feast. The Apple family then worked hard to supply apple cider and pie.

Thanks to the purple Alicorn's magic, the Apples quickly made enough pies and cider.

Before long they had to deal with the Flim Flam Brothers, but thanks to Applejacks honesty, the apple family got rid of the scammers.

Applebloom did her best to help around the farm, but still no cutie mark appeared.

Meanwhile, Rarity was working on her dress for the big feast. Sweetie Bell was forced to help her, too. She kept checking, but no cutie mark appeared.

Sweetie Bell sighed giving Rarity a random shade of yellow, but got frustrated when it was the wrong shade.

The sister finally had enough of being Raritys maid.

Sweetie Bell used her magic to magic three turkery costumes for the big feast. One costume for each crusader. Then she quickly decided to make one for Babs Seed.

Just before the day ended, Twilight Sparkle had to talk to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy wasn't going to let the feast take one of her turkeys.

The only was to get Fluttershy to give one up was with a serious talk.

After talking it through, Fluttershy gave up the turkey Kenneth. He was to biggest and oldest one out of the flock.

The very next day at dawn, everypony in Equestria woke up to the giant parade planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich.

As they all got ready for the big feast, everypony decided to have a small or no lunch.

Before they knew it, almost everypony arrived at the feast in Canderlot Kingdom.

The crusaders and Babs Seed had fun dancing around in their new turkey costumes.

Of course Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed at them, especially seeing Scootaloo in the flightless bird costume.

Spike and Iron Will ended up having a pie eating contest, with the obvious winning.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash fought over the wish bone. Once again, with the obvious winning.

Everything was perfect with family and friends all around. Pinkie Pie and Applejack didn't even bring up their possibly of being cousins, just like the show.

I guess that idea was just a one shot, and they will just let it go.

Shining Armor and Princess Candance were pround of Twilight Sparkles new kingdom.

Discord promised to find a special someone and not make anymore victims.

Near the end of the big feast, Spike ended up in the punch bowl again.

This ended up in Pinkie Pie saying the infamous one liner once again.

To this day, Thanksgiving is celebrated on the fourth Thursday of every November in Equestria.

Everypony was graceful, but don't tell them anything about Black Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>To be HONEST, I thought of placing this story on 'FIMfiction', but I decided to support LOYALTY to this website. I am GENEROUS enough to publish my stories. I hope you had LAUGHTER on this remake of history. Leaving a review and sharing this with friends would be really KIND! Now that is the MAGIC of fanfiction.<strong>


End file.
